Saving Time
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Daylight Saving Time is wonderful... I am such a terrible liar. Find out how Zuko gets to sleep until the Sun rises, and not to an hour before.


"**Its dumb. Just another example of the idiocy of Congress."**

**Brenda Smith to Hua Ley on the matter of Day Light Saving Time

* * *

Saving Time

* * *

General POV **

**Fire Nation Palace**

With an air of resignation, General Iroh stalks into the royal bedchambers. He has to light his hand because it is still dark outside.

"Rise and shine, Fire Lord and Lady. It is 6:00 A.M. Time to get up." Iroh calls to the sleeping couple. While Katara ignores him, Zuko groggily opens his good eye.

"What the, what time is it?" He asks no one in particular. Turning over, he stares into his bedside clock. "Uncle, it is 5:00 A.M. What the hell are you doing in our room at this hour?" He asks, a bit irate at being awoke before the sun was even up.

Iroh sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Don't you remember? This is Spring forward. All clocks must wound forward an hour." At Zuko's blank gaze, Iroh sighs even louder. "It is so that we can save daylight hours." Iroh explains.

Zuko snorts, and seeing he won't be able to go back to bed, slowly climbs out, envying Katara's ability to sleep through Iroh's presence. "What are you talking about? How is getting up an hour earlier going to save time?"

Iroh shrugs. "Like I would know."

"This is ridiculous. The amount of daylight is determined by the rotation of the earth, its tilt on the axis, and the speed it revolves around the sun. Simply pushing the clocks forward an hour won't give us more daylight. Nothing we do short of affecting one of the previous three causes will add or subtract the amount of light that one particular area of the earth receives within a standard rotation."

Iroh nods. "That is true. But our infinitely wise House of Representatives and the Senate think that we will get more daylight. So, you have to suffer like the rest of us."

Zuko narrows his eyes, before pulling out a comm. crystal. He dials a number and waits as it rings. When the other side answer, Zuko begins negotiating. A minute later, he shuts the crystal. "There, it is done. Go on back to bed Uncle." Then Zuko climbs back into bed, and snuggles up to Katara.

**Whale Tail Island, site of the House of Representatives and the Senate of the Four Nations**

**House of Representatives**

"Now, all favoring the passage of the Anti-Daylight Saving Time Bill, which will get rid of the twice a year changing of the clocks, say yes." The Speaker of the House calls out.

Most of the men and women raise their hands. All around them, Dai Li agents nod in approval and remove the large boulders from the heads of the people who voted yes.

"All opposed?" The Speaker Calls out, a mere formality.

Except one person says no. "I will not be bullied! The Daylight Saving Time program is essential to the stability…" The rest of what he said is lost as the boulder comes crashing down, breaking his mouth and his legs.

"Motion carried!!" The Speaker cries nervously as a Dai Li agent takes the bill, and walks a hundred feet to the Senate chambers.

Here the process is repeated and this time, all vote yes. From her perch, Azula smiles and laughs. "Such weak politicians." She coos as her Agents give her the approved bill. "Now, all I need is to give this to Zu-Zu and I am a free woman, and I get to sleep with having to wake up in the dark." She then cackles as she walks off into the sunset, the Dai Li following her like obedient little puppies.

* * *

**The goal here is to demonstrate my ire at Daylight saving time. What the heck is its purpose?!! Nothing we do will alter the time of daylight we get! All we do is get up in the dark! It does not help anyone, except the sports people who can play later in the day... and why should we have to suffer just so they can get to trade an hour of darkness for an hour of light?  
**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
